


The Nighttime Visitor

by AllTrekkedUp



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Darkness, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Kudos: 1





	The Nighttime Visitor

I hate to face the night.

Death waits, somewhere in the daytime shadows  
Patient for the witching hours  
Sometime past midnight.

Sadness of heart persists, intense, when the day stills   
to night  
Alone with my tears, all fears open and bare  
Silence. No one but me, no one to care.

If only death weren't so taken with it's waiting game  
Taking pleasure in watching a body languish   
Pain of different faces, but all the same   
All the same.

I hate to face the night.

I wait in the dark shadows  
Impatient for the witching hours-  
Sometime past midnight.


End file.
